


the beach

by iceiline



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceiline/pseuds/iceiline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Michelle go to the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the beach

It was a warm day at the beach. Matt, and Michelle, had decided that they wanted to spend their day having fun at the golden shores of Florida. Michelle loved the beach a lot, and so did Matt. They spent thier morning tanning on towels and reading books to one another. In between the book reading Michelle built a sandcastle and declared herself princess. Matt found this to be adorbale. Michelle was a princess in his eyes. Her eyes sparkled with gemstones and the sun reflected off her hair, giving her a godly raidiance. Matt was in awe of her beauty. In the afternoon the two teens went hunting for seashells. Matt found the most seashells out of them both, he put them into a pocket that was found in his swimming trunks to keep as a keepsake. After seashell hunting Matt and Michelle went swimming. They swam around for hours upon hours, occasionally splashing each other and talking about how much they think that the pricing at gamestop sucks. Like seriously. fuck you gamestop. When the sun set Matt and michelle were sitting on the beach, holding hands, and as the sun shone it's last rays Matt leaned over to Michelle and gave her a smell peck on the cheek. Her face lit up like the setting sun. For she was the sun. She was the light in Matts life.


End file.
